


Loving Quietly

by bitterfloof



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterfloof/pseuds/bitterfloof
Summary: A shitty public toilet in the back of a rundown pub was maybe not the romantic place (or hygienic but who's thinking about that) for an encounter with the man he loved. But hey, they were together. He didn't exactly ever take Steve as a particularly daring person (in the sexual sense at least, Steve was kind of crazy in a 'he would willingly throw himself in front of a car if it meant saving somebody'), but apparently, he was wrong because - fuck.





	Loving Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash! But what else is new?
> 
> This covers prompt U4: Public Bathrooms for my Bucky Barnes Bingo Square!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky didn't know how he got himself into the position that he did - but he was there, and he wasn't going to complain. At the same time however, the location was a little bit questionable. A shitty public toilet in the back of a rundown pub was maybe not the romantic place (or hygienic but who's thinking about that) for an encounter with the man he loved. But hey, they were together. He didn't exactly ever take Steve as a particularly daring person (in the sexual sense at least, Steve was kind of crazy in a 'he would willingly throw himself in front of a car if it meant saving somebody'), but apparently, he was wrong because - fuck.

"Steve . . ." Bucky breathed, he was pressed up against the closed door the toilet door, Steve's strong arms wrapped around his waist as he kissed at Bucky's neck fervently. Steve made a questioning noise in the back of his throat which Bucky felt against his skin. He sighed. "Nothing."

So maybe he did know exactly he found himself in the toilet cubicle with his boyfriend as close as possible with the rest of the world less than a hairs length outside the closed door. And still, Bucky didn't mind. He kind of liked the slightly daring - perhaps a little voyeuristic side - to Steve. But it also made him a little nervous . . . and excited. Well shit. And Steve definitely knew. There was no way he didn't with the way he pressed his knee between Bucky's leg. Pulling away, the blonde smirked slightly.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"What do you think," Bucky replied, his own sultry smiled matching the love hazed looked in Steve's eyes.

Biting his lip, Steve lay one more, gentle kiss to Bucky's lips before raising his eyes slightly and slipping to his knees. Above him, Bucky was beginning to internally panic - with good reason. Apparently a horny (and possibly slightly tipsy) Steve was not a subtle person and, despite what most people probably thought about him, could be a very rough and tumble kind of guy who didn't really give two shits what people thought - especially since he was very willing to give head despite the danger of being caught! Steve's dirty side was well hidden under a disguise of good advice, a kind smile and a sort of companionly warmth that drew many people to him.

Bucky knew better though - oh boy, everybody else had no idea!

"Steve," Bucky moaned. "We. . . ah . . . we're going to get caught."

Suga only laughed a little, face nuzzled up against Bucky's clothed crotch, he peered up towards his taller lover with a sly smile. "No, we're not. Not if you don't make any noise."

Ha, golden boy, perfect boy scout, never swears Steve Rogers - what a fucking joke. The thought of only keeping quiet didn't make Bucky feel any better. Only a few metres away was a pub. A pub with people and security and the goddamn law about public exposure (not that Bucky really cared that much, but geez he really didn't want to get done by the police). Bucky couldn't keep the thoughts of somebody walking in and seeing discovering them down and, fuck, if it didn't turn him on and terrify him at the same time. But at the same time, feeling Steve nuzzle his dick, hands tracing it through layers of denim was also a really fucking nice feeling. He was really trying to calm down and be as panic free as Steve was being - it was, and it wasn't working. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, his hands were shaking as they pressed up against the door of the stall.

And Steve hadn't even touched him properly yet!

Steve, on the other hand, was seemingly unphased by what was going on around him and how dangerous what he was doing actually was. He was just lost in the moment as well as how damn sexy Bucky was. Which, in fairness, was very. Steve was more than happy to block out the pub and the noise and the toilets and put all his focus on Bucky.

"Steve please - ngh . . . ple-ah."

Bucky, on one hand wanted Steve to stop - they could go home or something and finish what they started. But it was kind of difficult when Steve had other ideas. Unzipping Bucky's trousers and sliding them down his hips ever so slightly so that just his boxers were exposed, and the outline of Bucky's obviously hard dick was clear to the eye. Steve smiled, licking his lips lightly.

Bucky sighed and leant his head back, letting it bump against the door the stall - what deity blessed him with Steve Rogers.

"Shh, Bucky. Someone might hear you," Steve teased lightly before nuzzling into Bucky's crotch, mouthing over his lovers clothed dick lightly, dampening slightly it as Bucky whined above him, legs shaking ever so slightly.

"Do you like that?" Steve whispered against Bucky's leg who could only breath heavily, hand smothering his mouth as he tried to keep himself as quiet as possible.

Steve, deciding that Bucky's breathy silence as a good thing, continued further, only stripping Bucky's boxer's down ever so slightly so that only the tip of his dick was peeking out the top. Smirking, Steve planted a very light kiss on the tip.

"Sh-it. . ." It's a broken mumble from behind Bucky's hand as he places the other on the back of Steve's head, fingers lacing into the ashy blonde hair, sudden fear of being caught gone in the heat of the moment as Steve begins to push Bucky’s boxers down further, hardening length springing free from their cotton confines. Steve takes a few carefully measured breaths before, once again, licking his lips slightly, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes, eyebrows raising and a smile tracing his lips.

Slowly, Steve traces Bucky's dick with his lips, wetting the heated flesh, one hand on his thigh, the other cupping, fondling his balls. He can feel Bucky's leg shaking beneath his fingers as Steve teases him slowly before lightly wrapping his lips around the damp head of Bucky's dick, tongue lightly fluttering against the slit, tongue flattening against the underside as he slowly began to take Bucky's length into his mouth.

"Su . . . Steve-ah . . . nghn," Bucky moans, fingers tightening in Steve's hair as he fights the urge to thrust into Steve's, damp, warm mouth.

"Do it," Steve teased, rubbing the side of his face against Bucky's dick, smearing pre-cum against his cheek. "You know you want to."

Bucky's breath catches in his throat and he looks down at Steve who peers up at him again, before looking away, sliding down the side of Bucky's dick, peppering it with gentle, light kisses. Bucky breaths out.

"Only . . . only if . . . if you want me to."

"I do,” Steve replies breathlessly before licking a single stripe up the underside of Bucky's length before letting it rest on his tongue. Bucky swallows briefly before gently pushing his dick into Steve's waiting mouth and beginning to thrust slowly. Steve hums in approval (and fuck, does Bucky not feel the sensation down to his very core), hands moving to support himself on Bucky's thighs.

Bucky, with his fingers lace tightly into Steve's hair, begins to pick up the pace, the feeling of Steve's mouth, a delicious heat surrounding him. Soon, Bucky lost himself into a steady rhythm, thrusting into Steve's mouth - perhaps a little rougher than he intended, but geez it was hard not to get lost in the feeling of Steve’s warm, wet mouth around his achingly hard cock.

Steve, meanwhile, let one hand of his stray from Bucky’s thigh to unzip his own trousers and pull his own dick out wrapping his hand around it to jerk in time with Bucky's deep thrusts.

For a while, the whole concept of being caught completely was completely lost in Steve and Bucky’s mind, caught up in the bliss of each other, to lust filled to care about what was going on (or that fact that they were still in a public toilet). But then reality hit in the reminder of loud voices and both men froze where they were. It was definitely the weirdest position to pause in - Bucky with his dick in Steve's mouth and Steve with his own dick in his hand.

Steve was the first to regain composure and giggled a little, the feeling reverbing against Bucky who groaned and dug his fingers tighter into Steve's soft hair.

"Y-ou . . . okay?"

Steve nodded. Bucky, secure in Steve's assurance and the panicked feeling receding slowly once again, as whatever was happening outside the toilet door disappeared, he began to thrust into Steve's mouth, the edges of his vision wavering as he began to reach his climax.

"Su-Su . . . Steve . . . ahn . . . ah~"

There wasn't much warning as Bucky thrust roughly down Steve's throat (perhaps accidentally holding Steve’s head in place as his fingers gripped tightly into Steve’s hair), his seed spilling out, coating his lover's mouth, spilling down his throat. It didn't take long after that for Steve to come, his own seed spilling onto the ground and onto his own hand, throat constricting around Bucky's softening dick as he pulled out.

"Steve . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't . . ."

Steve merely shook his head, swallowing Bucky's cum with a sly smile that made Bucky's eyes grow wide in his head.

"You . . . you . . ."

"Didn't have to do that? I know."

The little shrug nearly broke Bucky – Steve could be too much to handle sometimes (fucking dick, god how he loved him). Steve stood up, knees cracking from having been bent for so long before gently pried Bucky's mouth open, placing two of his cum covered fingers into Bucky's mouth.

"But you'll return the favour, right?"

Bucky could have shaken his head at the absurdity of it all, but took Steve's fingers into his mouth, cleaning them off ever so slowly before letting them go and leaning to kiss Steve before whispering into his lovers’ ear.

“Just wait until we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr: bitterfloof.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
